1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal training apparatus with a radio transceiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to an animal training apparatus with a radio transceiver, which can subdivide and continuously set stimulation levels for animals to be trained, set levels that suit respective animals in the case of multi-dog training, and provide easiness to carry about as the training apparatus combined with the radio transceiver through condensation of the training apparatus and the radio transceiver into one product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an animal training apparatus is worn around the neck of an animal or is mounted on a part of an animal body to train the animal through application of electrical stimulation to the animal.
An animal training device in the related art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,908 filed by the inventor of this application on Jul. 5, 1995 and registered on Sep. 16, 1997.
The animal training device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,908 is provided with a transmitter and a receiver.
The transmitter transmits a radio signal to apply electrical stimulation to an animal in accordance with an operation of a trainer who trains the animal. The transmitter includes a stimulation adjustment controller setting levels of and impulsive wave to be output from the receiver, a power switch controlling transmission of a radio signal that is set by the stimulation adjustment controller, and a transmission antenna transmitting the radio signal which includes indication information of an impulsive wave level according to conditions set by the stimulation adjustment controller and indication (ID) code information for determining the corresponding receiver. Further, the receiver receives the radio signal that is transmitted from the transmission antenna or the transmitter, and generates a signal waveform that is set by the stimulation adjustment controller of the transmitter for a predetermined time. The receiver includes a reception antenna receiving the radio signal transmitted from the transmission antenna of the transmitter, a receiver unit amplifying and detecting the radio signal that is received through the reception antenna, and electrodes fixedly installed toward an inside of a collar to apply the impulsive wave that is output from the receiver unit to the animal.
The receiver unit includes a detection means for receiving the radio signal that is received through the reception antenna and demodulating the radio signal into an impulsive wave of a predetermined level that is set by the stimulation adjustment controller of the transmitter, a microprocessor for reception inquiring whether the signal that is demodulated by the detection means is a signal that is transmitted by a trainer and outputting an impulsive wave control signal of a level that is set by the stimulation adjustment controller of the transmitter if the demodulated signal is the signal transmitted by the trainer, an amplification means for being switched according to the control signal output from the microprocessor for reception and amplifying the control signal at a predetermined level, an impulsive wave generation means for generating high-voltage impulsive wave according to the switching and amplification of the amplification means, and a pair of electrodes outputting the impulsive wave that is generated by the impulsive wave generation means.
According to the animal training device in the related art as described above, however, the stimulation adjustment controller of the transmitter is composed of a selector switch that is a mechanical switch, and thus the levels of the impulsive wave to be output from the receiver are unable to be finely set by stages.
Further, since the animal training device in the related art trains the animal by constantly applying the impulsive wave of a predetermined level, which is set by the stimulation adjustment controller that is the selector switch, to the animal during animal training, it is difficult to train the animal that is weak against the impulsive wave.
Further, the animal training apparatus and the radio transceiver must be separately carried during animal training to cause inconvenience in use.